Benoni Peritz
='This tribute belongs to The Wayward Daughter'= Benoni_rl.jpg Benoni_anime.jpg Basic Information= Full Name: Benoni Carter Peritz Age: 17 District: 10 (1, 7, 9, 11) Gender: Male Height: 6'1 Alignment: Neutral Good Weapons: Being from District 10, Benoni would use a butcher's knife as his primary weapon, followed by a bow. If none of those weapons are available, Benoni will opt to use a sword instead. Appearance: Benoni doesn't look like your typical District 10 kid, but instead takes the appearance of someone from District 7 with his dark brown hair and forest green eyes. But it is in Benoni's eyes that his sadistic past and personality lay. Benoni stands at 6'1 which is fairly average height for a 17 year old boy. He also has some muscle which is mostly hidden (except for his six pack ladies :) Allies: Benoni will ally with anyone who requests him. |-| Personal Traits= Personality: Benoni is a rather sadistic kid who holds his true emotions in his eyes. On the outside, Benoni can seem rather outgoing even to the extent that he is a flirter with the ladies (it's all in the six pack :). He feels vulnerable when someone discovers that he's been hurt in the past and people attempt to help him with life. Strengths: Coming from District 10, Benoni is rather physically strong as he has a good amount of muscle. As well, Benoni is also a excellent climber who is known for hopping straight over ten foot fences that keep cattle captive from other people. As well, Benoni has fairly good stamina from herding cattle and chasing after baby cows. Weaknesses: Not growing up near any pond, Benoni cannot swim at all since he has never seen a body of water larger than a rain puddle. With Benoni's height, he isn't the most stealthly human alive and is a terrible hider, as demonstrated in his backstory. Fears: Benoni fears being abused by his family/friends or being vulnerable around others. |-| Backstory= Benoni was born to two cattle ranchers in District 10. He had various older siblings and Benoni was the baby of the family (meaning he was the youngest member of his family). As a young boy, Benoni attempted to help his family in any way he could, but all of his siblings rendered him useless. Eventually, the rest of Benoni's siblings moved out of the Peritz house, and that's when the lashing out started. At the age of five, Benoni's father started striking the defenseless Benoni, leaving bruises to cover the poor boy. One day, Benoni, having enough of his father, decided to take a walk in the woods to clear his head. Why did his parents, who seemed to love him, instead cover him in bruises that would forever leave scars. Was that love? Benoni decided against it and decided that love was something shown to people who cared for one another and didn't need black and blue welts to show their heart's desires. Even through the abuse, Benoni never spoke out against his parents, even through all the suffering he endured. Instead, he decided to show his love towards other people by respecting them even when he wasn't. At the age of 17, Benoni had enough of his father's abuse and volunteered for the Hunger Games. In his mind, it didn't matter if he didn't come home, because any place in Panem was safer than the Peritz household where the kids weren't alright, but instead bloody, bruised and beaten until they could only stand sideways. |-| Inspiration= Name: The Kids Aren't Alright Artist/Band: Fall Out Boy Album (release year): American Beauty/American Psycho (2015) I chose this song for Benoni because I figure that it describes how he feels compared to the other kids in Panem and how the kids in the Peritz family aren't all right. Category:TWD's Tributes Category:Males Category:17 year olds Category:District 10 Category:Volunteer Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:The Wayward Daughter